Conventionally, various methods have been applied to reduce noise (multiple reflection signals and side lobes, for example) of an ultrasonic image (B-mode image) that interferes with a diagnosis. For example, for reducing multiple reflection signals, a method of compounding a plurality of B-mode images with various deflection angles in ultrasonic wave transmission/reception by signal averaging has been known.
In the conventional methods, however, enhancing a noise reducing effect often incurs a trade-off such as removing inherent reflected signals, degrading image resolution, or impairing real-time generation and display of images, which is an advantage of ultrasonography apparatuses.